


It Started In The Elevator

by bambam1a



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claustrophobia, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Swedish!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Ashton has  claustrophobia which means that he is scared of small spaces. He thinks that it started when he was five and got trapped in a closet. </p>
  <p>Little did Ashton know that he was gonna meet the love of his life because of his claustrophobia. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	It Started In The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know what this is :D First it was supposed to be just the elevator scene but then something happened... Then it was supposed to have two parts but I ended up making this just one shot :D I'm so bad at building relationship between people who have never met before D: I'm sorry  
> Also I have a thing for Ashton who isn't Australian so... This happened.  
> I want to point out that I am not native Swedish speaker, I just study it so the Swedish words and sentences might not be 100% right, but just comment if you spot something wrong! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own 5 Seconds of Summer and this is FICTION.

Ashton has claustrophobia which means that he is scared of small spaces. Big crowds scare him and he can't even be in a car for too long without having troubles to breathe. He hates staricases because they're always _so small_ and it feels like they never end. But he prefers to use the stairs rather than the elevator. Elevators are even worse.  
He can't have a toilet separated from the bathroom in his own apartment because the toilets are always _too small_. He has only once been to a airplane and it was the worst day of his life. The airplane made him feel so trapped and anxious that he ended up having a panic attack after the first fifteen minutes. The flight lasted over 10 hours and it was needless to say that it was like hell to him. That was when he moved from Stockholm to Sydney. He really wants to go back and visit his homeland but he's pretty sure he can't go to a plane ever again.

Ashton and his mom think that his claustrophobia started when he was five and accidentally got trapped in a closet. He had walked in the closet and their dog had managed to shut the door. The closet had been pitch black and Ashton hadn't been able to find the door handle. He ended up being trapped in the closet for an hour. When Anne Marie finally found him he was crying and hyperventilating. 

Little did he know that he was gonna meet the love of his life because of his claustrophobia.

–----------------------------------------------

Ashton pushed his glasses better on his face and fixed the strap of his bag. He walked in the building and checked which floor he had to go. He nodded when he noticed his mom's name on the fifth floor. He headed towards the stairs when he froze. _Staircase closed._ Ashton couldn't properly understand what the reason was but he didn't even care. Not being able to use the stairs meant that he had to use the elevator.  
“ _Jävla_ ”, he whispered under his breathe and turned towards the elevators. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator. He hoped that no one would come in with him so he would feel at least a bit better. But he had no such a luck. Just when the doors were about to close someone ran in. It was a boy with blond quiff, black skinny jeans and a shirt that had the Rolling Stones logo on it. The boy looked up and shot a quick smile to Ashton before looking back to his phone. Ashton's heart was beating fast as the elevator doors closed and it started moving. Ashton took his phone too to distract himself. He tried taking a few deep breaths to calm down but it wasn't helping. Ashton didn't notice the worried look the stranger gave him because the elevator suddenly stopped. Ashton wanted to scream. They were between third and fourth floor.  
“ _Nej_ ”, Ashton cried out loud and almost dropped his phone. He started frantically pressing the button of the fifth floor.  
“'s not gonna work if you keep doing that mate”, the stranger spoke and Ashton turned to look at him. Ashton honestly had no idea what the boy just said his terribly thick Australian accent.  
“ _Förlåt?_ ” Pardon?  
Ashton always forgot that he wasn't in Sweden anymore and that he should speak English to people and not Swedish. But he hated his English accent and the fact that he didn't remember all the words.  
“Sorry what? You're not english?” the boys said and Ashton frowned. His breathing was shallow and his chest was hurting. Ashton squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hand against his chest. He heard the other boy take steps closer and he panicked.  
“ _Nej! Stopp!_ ” Ashton didn't want the boy to come closer because it made him feel like he was even smaller place.  
“Do you speak English?” the boy asked ridiculously slowly and clearly. Ashton looked at the boy and nodded.  
“Yes I do”, Ashton answered and the boy nodded. 

Ashton slid down the wall and started hyperventilating. He was trapped here for the rest of his life. He was not gonna get out!  
“ _Hjälp mig..._ ” Help me...  
“What can I do for you?” the stranger asked and Ashton shook his head. There was nothing he could do, Ashton was gonna die here.  
“I'm Luke.”  
“Ashton”, he gasped and tried to take a deep breath.  
“Okay, Ashton, we're getting out of here soon. I'm gonna press the alarm button”, Luke spoke slowly and Ashton quickly thought if Luke has been in a situation like this before. Ashton felt his eyes starting to water and he tried to slower his breathing. Didn't work.  
Luke had pressed the alarm and someone was talking to him. Ashton couldn't make out the words as he kept hyperventilating. He was feeling extremely hot and started to fan himself with his hand. Luke kneeled down and slowly came closer to Ashton. The curly haired boy wanted to scream him to stay away but he couldn't speak anymore.  
“Ashton, look at me. You're gonna be just fine. Breathe in slowly”, Luke said and took a deep breath himself. Ashton coped him as better as he could.  
“Good, and out.” Luke kept breathing with him and Ashton let out a choking noise. Luke had to coach him to breathe a few times more until he started to calm down a bit. His heart was still beating fast and he was sweating but at least he was able to breathe.  
“H-how are you so.. um.. calm? And know know what to do?” Ashton asked and he blushed as he had to think of the words to say.  
“My ex used to get panic attacks”, Luke said and kept looking at Ashton in the eye. If Ashton's blush was gone it came now back when he noticed how beautiful Luke's blue eyes were.  
“I'm sorry”, Ashton said and Luke shook his head.  
“It's okay, it wasn't a terrible break up or anything”, he said and Ashton smiled lightly. 

The elevator jolted and Ashton gasped. It slowly took them to the fifth floor and Luke had to help Ashton out. He always got a bit exhausted after his panic attacks.  
“Why are you here anyways?” Luke asked Ashton and now he was talking with that thick accent again and Ashton had to listen very closely to understand him.  
“My mom works here. She leaved papers home this morning and I had to get them and take them here”, Ashton explained. Ashton himself lived on the other side of the city in his own apartment closer to the Uni he attended. 

Luke didn't comment on the errors on Ashton's words but looked at him curiously.  
“Where are you from? You were talking some weird language in the elevator”, he asked.  
“I'm from Sweden”, Ashton smiled.  
“Why are you here?” he continued.  
“Oh, my father owns the building... And the whole news paper actually so I just like to chill here”, Luke said and Ashton frowned.  
“ _Kan du tala lite långsammare?_ ” Ashton said. Can you speak little slower? Ashton blushed when he realized he spoke in Swedish again.  
“Uh, yes?” Luke said as he had no idea what Ashton just said.  
“What did you just say?”  
“Can you... talk little slower?” Ashton said and Luke nodded.  
“Sure.”  
“And uh.. Your accent is a bit... _svår att förstå_ ”, Ashton said trying to remember how he would say it in English. He had had to say it to other people too, because damn those Australian accents were so thick and not very understandable.  
“My accent is? Hard to understand?” Luke suggested and Ashton nodded. 

Ashton turned on his left and Luke started to go to the other direction. Ashton looked behind his back and thought. Luke seemed nice and very _very_ good looking. Ashton didn't want to let him go since Ashton didn't actually even have other friends. At Uni he liked to be alone and no one ever talked to him. He kind of gave a weird impression to people since he always ended up speaking Swedish and couldn't speak English properly. He hated the fact that he had lived in Sydney for a year but still couldn't speak English that well and _still_ forgot to speak it. He knew a lot of words but since he didn't actively interact with anyone in English he forgot many things. If he had friends maybe it would be easier. When he spoke to his mom or siblings he always spoke in Swedish. 

 

“Luke! Wait!” Ashton shouted and not only did Luke turn around to look at him but so did all the employees in the room. Ashton blushed and ran to Luke.  
“ _Du är.. Nej.. Vänta_ ”, Ashton started and cursed in his mind. Luke chuckled at the shorter boy and waited for him to speak again.  
“You are first person who I have talked this much in a long time, not... including my family. And I would really like to be your friend”, Ashton spoke and Luke's smile widened.  
“I'll give you my number and we can text”, Luke said and Ashton handed the other boy his phone.  
“ _Tack_... I mean thank you”, Ashton said and Luke laughed.  
“No problem mate, I'll text myself so I'll get your number”, Luke said and typed on Ashton's phone. Ashton nodded and pulled Luke a bit so he would follow him. Ashton had to give the papers to his mom now so he could leave.  
“ _Hej Ashton. Och tack_ ”, Anne Marie smiled as Ashton handed the papers to her.  
“ _Vem är han?_ ” Anne Marie asked. Who is he? She knew Ashton didn't have any friends and even though it didn't bother Ashton she wished that he would make friends.  
“ _Luke. Han hjälpte mig i hissen_ ”, Ashton explained. He helped me in the elevator.  
“ _i hissen?_ ” Anne Marie asked surprised. In the elevator? Ashton shook his head as he didn't want to explain.  
“ _Oh, älskling_ ”, Anne Marie sighed and hugged Ashton quickly. Oh, darling. She really hoped Ashton didn't have it very bad in the elevator.  
“ _Hejdå mamma! Vi ses_ ” Bye mom! See you! Luke handed Ashton's phone back to him and smiled.  
“Do you have somewhere to go or do you wanna hang out?” Luke asked.  
“No, I'm free”, Ashton smiled. It was summertime in Australia and school didn't start until next month. 

Luke took Ashton to the nearby coffee shop and joked that it was a date. He even insisted to pay. Ashton secretly wished that it really was a date. There was just something about Luke, maybe his smile, maybe his laugh, or the perfect hair, or the funny yet so caring personality, that made Ashton's heart beat. But not in the same way as when he had a panic attack. In a lovely way. Ashton felt like blushing all the time and he giggled awfully lot. He almost could say that it was love at first sight. 

–----------------------------------------------

“What are you studying?” Luke asked. They were sitting on Ashton's couch looking some shitty TV show.  
“I'm gonna be music teacher”, Ashton smiled and switched the TV channel. It had been two weeks since they met for the first time and Ashton couldn't get enough of Luke. They hung out almost every day and texted all the time. Ashton was crushing hard on Luke and he didn't know if Luke even liked boys! Sometimes Ashton thought he was too obvious but Luke has never said anything. Ashton usually found himself staring Luke's lips a lot and him in general. He also loved to make Luke laugh because he sounded like an angel.  
“You?”  
“Doctor”, Luke smiled proudly.  
“What?! That is really awesome!” Ashton gasped. When you looked at Luke with his ripped skinny jeans and band shirts you would never think that he wants to be a doctor.  
Luke shrugged and ran his fingers through Ashton's curly hair.  
“I just really like the thought of saving people”, Luke smiled and Ashton nodded.  
“You can play any instruments then?” Luke asked. If Ashton wanted to be a music teacher he must know how to play something, right?  
“ _Ja_ , I know how to play drums, guitar and piano”, Ashton smiled brightly.  
“I want you to play to me sometime”, Luke smiled and kept playing with Ashton's hair. Ashton was enjoying it more than he should but he didn't care. He just leaned closer to Luke and closed his eyes. 

Ashton woke up confused. He wasn't meant to fall asleep but apparently he did.  
“ _Vad?_ ”, he mumbled. What? He looked around and noticed that he was in his own bed and that someone was sleeping next to him. He squinted a bit and realized that it was Luke. His face heated and heart started to beat faster. He took his phone from the nightstand, how did the phone get there? Ashton didn't know. He pressed the home button and squinted at the numbers. It was almost midnight and he had been sleeping for four hours. Ashton wasn't tired at all and let out a deep sigh. He got up quietly and made sure he didn't wake Luke up. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before getting back to bed. He cuddled to Luke's side and smiled. 

 

The next morning was just awkward. When they woke up Ashton was halfway on top of Luke and he wouldn't stop rambling. In Swedish. Luke had no idea what the other boy was saying as he kept mumbling and quickly stood up.  
Ashton had to admit that he would've loved to stay there but he just couldn't.  
“Sorry about that...I'm gonna make us breakfast”, Ashton said said and coughed awkwardly before exiting the bedroom. It wasn't like they had sex or anything, why was this so awkward? Luke dressed and used the toilet before going to the kitchen.  
“You like Vegemite?” Ashton asked and lifted his head to look at Luke.  
“Yeah”, Luke nodded. Ashton made Vegemite toast and coffee for them both. If there was one Australian thing Ashton had fell in love with, it was Vegemite.  
They ate in an awkward silence until Luke spoke again.  
“You wanna hang out today?” he asked and Ashton nodded.  
“Sure, what do you want to do?”  
“We could go to the movies? Like a date?” Luke asked.  
“Date?” Ashton squeaked. He blushed, once again, and accidentally bit his tongue. He was definitely not expecting them 'hanging out' to be a date.  
“If you want to?” Luke asked with a frown.  
“ _Ja! Naturligtvis!_ I mean, of course!” Ashton panicked. He couldn't let this opportunity go. He had been crushing on Luke for a couple of weeks now and he wanted nothing more than to go on a date.  
“It's a date then”, Luke winked.  
“I'll pick you up at six o'clock”, Luke said and stood up. Ashton did as well to walk Luke to the door.  
“Yeah, I'll see you then”, Ashton smiled and Luke suddenly turned around and pressed a kiss on Ashton's cheek.  
“Bye”, he said and opened the door.  
“ _Hejdå_ ”, Ashton said quietly and smiled widely. When the door closed Ashton let out a happy scream.  
“ _Ja! Ja!_ " Yes! Yes! He jumped around the hallway a moment before stopping and coughed. He was acting like a school girl.

When the clock turned six Ashton was nervously running his hand through his hair. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, black t-shirt and black and red flannel which he had left open. He bent down to tie his converse when he heard a knock on the door. His heart jumped and he quickly finished with his laces. He shot one last look in the mirror before opening the door.  
“Hi”, he breathed and, if it was even possible, smiled wider.  
“We match”, Luke laughed and Ashton looked at Luke's outfit. He had ripped skinny jeans, white shirt and light blue flannel.  
“We do”, Ashton laughed and stepped out. Luke took his hand and squeezed it.  
“Let's get going”, he said and Ashton locked the door after him. 

Ashton was giggly throughout the whole date. They went to see a movie and after that they went to get something to eat. It was very romantic end to a date at McDonald's. They ate and then Luke even bought them milkshakes. Ashton wished that the date would've ended with a kiss. Sadly it didn't, but Ashton still had the best time of his life.  
“Ash”, Luke said just as Ashton was getting out of the car.  
“Yeah?”  
“My friends are having a party at the beach on Saturday, there's gonna be bonfire and all that, do you wanna come too?” Luke asked.  
“It's the last weekend before school starts so we thought it'd be fun to have a little party”, Luke continued.  
“Yes, of course I'll come”, Ashton smiled and Luke nodded.  
“I'll text you later”, he said and Ashton closed the door. With a huge smile on his face he ran to his apartment. 

–----------------------------------------------

“Hey Ash! Cool that you could come too”, Calum said as he let them in Michael's house. It was Saturday and clock was five in the afternoon. They were supposed to be at the beach at half seven o'clock. They'd first have barbecue and when the night came they'd gather around bonfire and sing some songs. Some of them even planned on sleeping a the beach, Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum were one of those people. Ashton still wasn't sure though because if he'd have to sleep in a tent he wouldn't do it. Calum had told him that there was some kind of shelter where they could sleep. It apparently was small, didn't have walls only four poles and a roof. Ashton would be fine sleeping in that one with his sleeping bag.  
Michael was also one of the people who were supposed to bring the food and he was gonna take his guitar too.

Ashton followed Luke inside and Michael greeted them. He had been to Michael's a few times before. Michael lived with his parents and he was an only child. The house was huge and Michael's room was almost the size of Ashton's apartment. Well okay, not even nearly as big because Ashton's apartment was kind of big. But Michael's room was huge.  
“Who's bringing drinks?” Luke asked and Ashton snapped his head to look at him.  
“It's not gonna be some drunk party is it?” Ashton asked worriedly. He didn't like to get drunk, he enjoyed a few drinks but didn't drink much anyways.  
“Of course not”, Luke chuckled.  
“Sam is gonna bring them”, Michael informed them as he walked to the hallway with his guitar.  
“Ashton can you get the snacks from the pantry?” Michael asked.  
“Pantry?” Ashton frowned.  
“The closet that has food in, it's in the kitchen”, Luke explained and Michael snorted at his explanation.  
“Oh, _Skafferi_ ”, Ashton said and nodded. Calum sent him a confused look but Ashton just went to the kitchen.  
“Calum you get the hot dogs, they're in the cabin next to the pantry.” Ashton heard Michael say. He couldn't hear what Michael told Luke to do because he had walked in the pantry. It made him sweat and shake because the room was so small. It took him a while to find the light switch.

With shaky hands he gathered the snacks when someone closed the door. He let out a scream and dropped everything. He turned around and searched for the door.  
“Geez Ash, calm down”, he heard Calum's voice as he tried to open the door. He was starting to hyperventilate and sweat was running down his back.  
“I'll open the door in a second, I'll just have to get the damn hot dogs”, Calum said. Ashton felt light headed and dropped on his knees. He was gasping for air when Calum finally opened the door.  
“Ash- What the hell?” he spoke and kneeled in front of Ashton. The curly haired boy was trying to breathed but his lungs weren't working.  
“L-Luke...” he choked out. Luke knew what to do.  
“Luke! Come here!” Calum shouted panicked. 

Luke came running from the living room and his eyes widened when he saw Ashton hyperventilating in the pantry. He shoved Calum from his way and kneeled in front of Ashton. He heard Ashton mumbling something in Swedish but ignored it.  
“Ash, look at me”, Luke said and lifted Ashton's head.  
“You're okay, just breathe. Take deep breaths”, Luke instructed him. He started to breathe slowly in and out and waited Ashton to copy his breathing.  
“Just keep doing that”, Luke said and Calum was staring at them. When Ashton had calmed down enough Luke pulled him out of the pantry and helped in the living room. Calum picked up the snacks which Ashton had dropped.  
“What happened?” Calum asked when he walked to Luke and Ashton. The curly haired boy was sitting on Luke's lap and leaning against his shoulder. Luke was running his hand through Ashton's hair.  
“Panic attack”, Luke said and Calum nodded.  
“I figured, but why?” That Luke couldn't answer because he actually didn't know. He had now helped Ashton through two panic attacks but he had no idea why Ashton got them.  
“Claustrophobia”, Ashton said quietly and stopped Luke's hand.  
“Sorry, I didn't know”, Calum apologized. He felt a bit guilty since he hadn't let Ashton out when he wanted to. 

When Ashton had pulled himself together they were ready to go. Michael had been upstairs the whole time so he had no idea what had happened. No one even bothered to tell him. They packed all the stuff to Ashton's car and started the journey to the beach.  
When they arrived there were already many girls and boys running around. Someone was setting up the barbecue, some people were trying to set up the tents and a few people were making the bonfire. Ashton wasn't sure how many people were gonna sleep here and how many of them had tents, but Ashton was gonna make sure he was sleeping in the shelter.  
“Hi Cal, Mike and Luke... And?”  
“Ashton, my name is Ashton”, Ashton introduced himself to the guy who had greeted them.  
“Nice to meet ya mate”, the boy said and nodded. Few more people greeted them and Ashton ended up introducing himself at least ten times. He also got a bit confused because all of these people had thick Australian accents but it wasn't that hard to understand if they weren't speaking at the same time. During the past few weeks he had got better at understanding the Aussie accent because he spent so much time with Luke, and also with Michael and Calum. 

–----------------------------------------------

Ashton pulled the hoodie over his head and cuddled to Luke. It was starting to get a bit chilly and dark. They had all gathered around the bonfire and Michael was strumming his guitar. They had gone swimming just a moment ago and Ashton's hair was dripping.  
“Hi”, Luke smiled and wrapped his hand around Ashton. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment until Calum whistled next to them and Luke shot him an annoyed look.  
Michael played a few familiar chords and made a few girls scream happily. He started the song and Ashton swayed in his place.  
“ _Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you_ ”, Michael started.  
“ _By now you should've somehow, realized what you gotta do_ ”, Calum and other guy, Sam, joined him. By the chorus everyone was singing it. Luke was smiling down to Ashton who was singing with a smile on his face.  
“ _You're gonna be that one that saves me_ ”, Michael ended and everyone started clapping.  
“Do you wanna go for a walk with me?” Luke whispered to Ashton and the curly haired boy nodded.  
“ _Ja_ ”, he said and stood up. Luke loved it how Ashton would usually say 'yes' in Swedish. He knew Luke could understand that.  
The others started to sing other song as Ashton and Luke walked away from them. Luke took Ashton's hand and pulled him closer. They were walking barefoot on the warm sand.  
Neither of them spoke anything but when they were far enough from their friends Luke stopped. They could hear the laughing and singing but it wasn't too loud.  
“You're pretty”, Luke whispered to Ashton. The curly haired boy was standing so close to Luke that he had to look up a bit. Luke was that much taller than him.  
“You're handsome”, Ashton giggled. Luke shook his head with a fond smile. He looked at Ashton's lips and then back to his hazel eyes.  
“I'm gonna kiss you now”, Luke whispered and Ashton nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Luke. Their lips connected for only a few seconds until Luke pulled back.  
“I like you”, Luke said and Ashton blushed.  
“I like you too.”  
“I know”, Luke smirked and Ashton's jaw dropped.  
“ _Vad? Vänta.._ How?” Ashton asked and Luke chuckled.  
“You're kind of obvious”, Luke explained and Ashton felt like a tomato. He had really thought Luke didn't notice his long stares and heart eyes for him.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Luke asked and Ashton nodded.  
“Of course.” And then their lips connected again. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and Luke's hands found their way on Ashton's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos. xx


End file.
